Two's a pair, Three's a crowd
by deaththekidfan8888
Summary: When Soul and Maka finally realize that they both have feeling for eachother, life couldn't be better for Shibusen student Maka Albarn. But, what she doesn't know if that somebody out there likes her more than Soul. And that person would kill to have her...


**Updating again finally! Soul eater does not belong to moi~**

Maka's P.O.V ~

"Get up Soul! We're gonna be late for Shibusen!" I threw a pillow at Soul's head, looking at the clock in despair. At this rate, we were never going to make it to the first lesson on time. I've known Soul long enough to know that he isn't the most organised of people. Soul groaned, and pulled the pillow over his head, snuggling up inside of his duvet even more.

"SOUL!" I shouted into his earlobe, and ripped the quilt off of the bed. Bad choice. Soul was wearing his pyjama t-shirt... and his boxers. He jerked up in surprise, his hair falling lazily over his forehead.

"God Maka you can be such as asshole at times! I can get up by myself you know!" He stormed past me in his top and boxers, grapping his jeans and jacket on the way out of his room. He gave me an infuriated glare, then continued into the living room.

"Urgh... Soul... sorry... it's just... we're going to be late!" I stated loudly, my eyes focused on the ticking clock that was secretly mocking me. Soul grinned evilly to himself, and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Little Miss Tiny Tits, obsessive freak of the year." He grabbed the T.V remote, and turned on the television.

"Iron these will ya?" he said, gesturing to his clothes casually strewn across the carpet.

"Soul you idiot! We haven't got time to iron things! You barely have enough time to put your science book in your bag!"

His crimson eyes stayed fixed to the T.V, displaying no hint of emotion.

"SOUL YOU TWAT!" He continued to ignore me, only this time, he turned the T.V up to max volume, drowning out my obviously pathetic attempts to get him off of his arse.

"URAGH!" I screamed at him. I grabbed my bag and flounced out of the house, slamming the door violently on the way out.

Rage filled my green eyes; I could feel myself boiling with anger. Sometimes I do wonder why me and Soul became partners. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with that guy. He can be such a jerk at times: lazy, ignorant, and most of the time just plain annoying. If he wanted to be a twat...fine with me. If he wanted to get detention for ditching...not my problem. If he wanted to treat me like crap...fine...not.

Soul's P.O.V ~

I jumped at the sound of the door slam, and looked over my shoulder, just to check she had gone. I watched her sprinting down the cobbled path, her blonde streaked bunches flying behind her. That girl hates to be late for school. Still, I don't see what's so fun about listening to Stein drone on all day about pointless crap. I turned my head back round to the T.V, and attempted to focus my mind on the cartoon in front of me.

I couldn't.

My mind kept slipping to images of a certain green eyed meister that I feel I should have apologised to before she flounced out of the house in a huff. Crap. I really need to watch my attitude sometimes, especially at 8:30 on a Monday morning. After I wake up, people skills don't really cross my mind. Usually at that time, I'm thinking about whether to have cheerios or toast.

I quickly pulled on my jeans and opened the front door to see if Maka was still there. But she was gone.

Maka's P.O.V ~

I ran to my seat with a minute to spare, and threw my bags onto the floor next to Tsubaki's seat. I gave a sigh of relief as the school bell rang and the rest of the chattering students began filling the classroom. I spotted Tsubaki and waved, so she smiled back.

"You OK Maka? You look like you've just run a marathon!" she chuckled quietly.

"Nope! Only from my house to here; I was running a bit late...I hope I don't look too bad!"

I pulled out my pocket mirror to check how I looked. Oh God. I really did look a bit of a mess. I quickly smoothed down my hair, and retied by bunches, just as professor Stein walked into the room.

"Good morning class. I won't waste any time in telling you about your next task. Today, we will be learning about how to correctly dissect a living animal. Please turn to page 63 in your textbooks," he said calmly, his cigarette drooping lazily from his teeth. The class groaned in despair. Textbook work was almost as bad as getting a double homework due in for the next day. Stein began writing the question numbers and page references on the blackboard. I took out my pen and was about to begin, when I felt somebody nudge my shoulder from behind. I turned around to see Black Star leaning over me.

"Egh, what do you want Black Star? I'm trying to do my work!" I whispered angrily. Goodness, does that boy annoy me sometimes. If he's gonna be a prat, can't he wait until after the first lesson has ended?

"Um...where's Soul today? It seems like... er... you're alone today huh?" he murmured under his breath.

"He's ditching, now will you just leave me alone?!" I turned back to my work. Only faintly did I see the look of sadness in Black Star's eyes, but I regarded it as unimportant. What mattered now was completing the work that was set.

Huh, Black Star must be pretty lost without his best mate...

Soul's P.O.V~

Crap. Crap. Crap. What I said to Maka was so not cool. How I acted towards her was not cool either. I feel ridden with guilt, but I can't just turn up at Shibusen now; that would be...uncool. I cannot believe I spoke to her like that. I wouldn't want to make anyone upset, especially Maka. I really need to work on my 'Monday morning people skills.' It's not a thing that I've particularly mastered. I'll make it up to her when she gets home, then, I'll tell her how I feel.

Maka's P.O.V~

The school day went on, slowly but surely. I was looking forward for the final lesson to end, yet, I wasn't looking forward to seeing Soul. I'm still really pissed off at him from this morning; he was being selfish, and totally out of order. But still, I can't help but wonder if I was a little too harsh on him. To be honest, it was a Monday morning, and nobody looks forward to them, no matter what age or gender they are. I reckon I kind of overreacted. My mind was swirling with an endless river of thoughts, when suddenly, the current stopped as the school bell rang to signal the end of the school day. I blinked in surprise, then slumped down in my seat as I came to realise I was only 10 minutes away from having to face Soul. I packed away my books and stationary and slung my bag over my shoulder. Everybody else had left the classroom, in a buzz of chatter, eager to get home and relax. But I just stood there, unsure of what to say to Soul when I got home.

"You coming Maka?" I jumped around to see Black Star waiting for me and smiling. I nodded, giving him a faint grin back, and we walked out of the class together.

Soul's P.O.V ~

Damnit! Maka was only five minutes away from home and I still didn't know how to apologise. I paced the room back and forth, and then stopped in my tracks. Calm down Soul; just tell her that you're sorry! Yeah, it's not the coolest thing to do, but all I need to do is tell her how I feel. I nodded to myself, then spun round at the sound of a key turning a lock in the front door. The door swung open and Maka walked in, silently.

"Hey Maka! There's some cake in the fridge if you want some!" I gave her a toothy grin, but she brushed past me in silence, making her way to her room. "Look about this morning, I'm really sorry for being an arse, you cool with that?" Still, she blanked me, her face showing no hint of emotion as she made her way down the corridor.

"Oh Maka, come on let's chat and forget about this, eh?" I chuckled, trying to see her smile. She simply pushed me aside and began to open the door leading into her bedroom. I was getting impatient.

"Please Maka." I grabbed her hand, and pulled her in close so her eyes met mine.

Maka's P.O.V~

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in close so my eyes met his. I could feel his warm breath on my face, his crimson eyes bore into mine, filled with regret and apology.

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you Maka. You mean the world to me. Please, let's not be like this."

I gasped in shock. Soul had never spoken to me like that before. I'm actually quite surprised he apologised in the first place; Soul is very stubborn when it comes to these sorts of things. We were so close, physically and mentally, his fingers brushing against the palm of my hand. And then, without warning, he kissed me.

My green eyes widened in shock as his lips pushed against mine. But it felt right. I pushed back, deepening the kiss, our fingers entwined. His hand slipped around my waist, pulling me even closer towards him. Every tiny second felt like an hour, but I didn't care in the slightest; I wanted to stay like this forever. My stomach felt hot, and I knew I looked flustered. I could feel the warmth off of Soul's face as he kissed me again, squeezing my hand. That's when I realised. He likes me back. I broke away from the kiss, gasping for air, my cheeks burning a deep red. He didn't seem to mind. I was still full of shock, a little scared even.

"Maka?"

"Yeah Soul?"

"I'm Sorry."

"I know." He pulled me close and hugged me; I knew he was sorry; I knew how he felt, and that made me ever so happy. I smiled to myself secretly. I've liked Soul for a long time, and now, to know that he likes me back...

In his arms like that. It just felt right.

"Soul, I'm tired. I think I might do my homework then get an early night, Ok?" I said to Soul, looking at his glistening red eyes. He smiled at me and walked away, his fingers touching mine for those last special seconds before I slipped away into my room and closed the door behind me.

Soul's P.O.V ~

That was... unexpected. I was only going to tell her that I was sorry, but I guess my feelings just got the better of me. On the other hand, I can't help but wish that didn't just happen. Me and Maka had a 'best friends' relationship going on; it's kind of weird now knowing it's going to be a boyfriend girlfriend sort of thing. It's not like I don't like her, I care about Maka so much, I love her too. Maka is definitely one of the best things in my life right now., yet, when I go back to school tomorrow, the guilt will finally set in. Because there's another person out there who likes her. Somebody that would kill to be hers...

Maka's P.O.V~

I closed the door behind me, my heart still racing after what had just happened. I turned to face the mirror, and stared at my reflection. My face was red hot, to match how i felt, and my hair was messy; strands of my bunches fell over my shoulders carelessly. I let my hair down, dirty blonde cascading down my back. I still don't know why Soul likes me. I'm the geeky girl who gets 100% in tests, and enjoys doing her homework. We are just so different! I get stressed out by the tiniest of things; he's always laid back and cool. I love my days at Shibusen; he'd rather stick his head down a toilet than read a textbook. I'm a meister, and Soul's a weapon. But we still like eachother.

I always thought we'd never be more than friends. I mean, Soul get's so many love letters and requests to be his meister by girls who are way prettier than me. They're all popular; the sort of girls who plaster on make-up like paint on a wall, and wear tops so tight they might as well not have one on; you can see everything underneath, and it's not particularly nice.

But what just happened now destroys my previous thoughts. Soul Eater Evans likes Maka Albarn.

I turned away from my mirror, smiling, and pulled on my nightie. I really was tired. I grabbed my book and flopped onto my mattress, beginning the start of the new story. I was also starting a new story in my life. A story about a certain crimson eyed weapon who just so happened to be sleeping next door. I closed my eyes, still grinning, and almost immediately fell asleep.

Soul's P.O.V~

The next morning, I heard my alarm go off, so I brushed it away with my hand on to the floor. I snuggled back into my duvet again, disregarding the time, then remembered what had happened yesterday. I did not want a repeat of yesterday morning.

I got up, made my bed, and peered out of the door to see if Maka was awake and up yet. She wasn't out here yet, but I could hear a faint yawning from her bedroom. I decided to do something nice for her to make up for my actions yesterday morning, but, maybe I had already got that covered with the feeling in the kissing and yeah... I walked into the kitchen, and attempted to make an edible breakfast. I failed miserably. I was just buttering some toast, when Maka walked, in stretching her arms. She looked at me and I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You're up early Soul." she said and grinned at me.

"I thought i's make us some breakfast!" I said handing her the toast and butter. She looked down at the plate of food, then burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, wondering what made toast so hilarious. Maka put down the plate and took my hand in hers.

"The toast is more ashes than bread, you've used spreadable cheese instead of butter, and the plate you've put it on still hasn't been washed since last week. But, it's still a really cute first attempt." she sniggered, blushing like a 13 year old.

"You think, i'm...cute? I prefer to think of it as...cool!" I kissed her lightly and grabbed a packet of crisps from the counter (salt and vinegar for the win) then made my way back to my room to go and get changed for Shibusen. I turned round before I entered and winked at her, and all I could see was Maka trying to hide her blushing cheeks behind a dirty teatowl. Luckily, she didn't see me blushing too.


End file.
